Witchy Woman
by moonyNZ
Summary: She had the moon in her eyes, and oh how he wanted the wicked tease dancing on the floor in front of him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Eagles. Pity

Sorry about the repost - made a couple of tweaks (though not to sure if _anyone_ will notice them except me)

* * *

Witchy Woman

* * *

Sirius stood with Harry and Ron as guests mingled around them, each wizard had a glass of firewhisky in his hand, and looked as though they'd rather be anywhere but the large ballroom they were currently in. They were attending yet another Ministry Ball in a long line of we-won-the-war-let's-party balls. And of course, because Harry was the bees-knees, he was the star guest. Ron and Sirius were merely casualties of Harry not being willing to suffer by himself.

Around them wizarding elite sipped champagne as they swished around in their finest robes, fake laughter filled the room like echoed voices through the night as conversation flowed around them.

Harry and Ron had opted to come alone, Ginny refused to come to another ball, and Ron had given up trying to get a date he ultimately ignored for most of the night.

Sirius was also alone. This had came as a surprise to Harry and Ron, and both looked shocked when the dark haired wizard had wandered up to them without the customary vapid blonde on his arm.

"No date tonight, Sirius?" Ron asked, leaning against the bar as he watched more people walk elegantly into the room.

Sirius shook his head and scowled, "No, flying solo this evening boys." He muttered, downing the rest of his firewhisky and signaling the barman for another.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, "As much as we like your company Sirius." Harry started, "It's not like you to pass up an opportunity to have a pretty witch on your arm."

Sirius' scowl deepened. "Yes, well, said pretty witch said no."

Harry and Ron stared at Sirius, mouths hanging open. This was the first they'd heard of a witch saying no to Sirius Black.

"Who'd you ask?" Harry asked, intrigued, "Hermione?"

Sirius adverted his eyes and Harry and Ron let that information sink in before they burst out laughing. Ron clapped Sirius on the shoulder and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"You're not the first wizard to feel the rejection of Hermione Granger, Sirius."

Sirius grunted as he took another large drink. It wasn't that he felt the burn of rejection from a witch, his issue was the rejection was from _her_. The witch that had been haunting his dreams for months.

Sirius' eyes flew to Harry as he choked on his firewhisky, his green eyes brimming with tears as he tried to catch is breath.

"Alright there Harry?" Sirius asked, pounding his Godson on the back.

"Great Merlin's fuzzy slippers," Ron murmured, his eyes on the entrance way.

Sirius looked up and felt the breath leave his lungs.

She was dressed in a floor length black satin dress, a split coming up to mid-thigh, occasionally revealing soft, creamy skin. The neckline swooped low and straps crossed to the join at the base of her neck. Her soft curls were pulled back off her face and secured at the back of her head. Sirius preferred her hair free of bindings, wild and unruly, but when Hermione turned to smile at a wizard, his predilection changed.

"God." Sirius murmured, taking in the pale skin of Hermione's back, the black dress swooping low to her hips.

Hermione's entrance had garnered the witch the attention of most the wizards present. Tall and confident she breezed into the room and was greeted by dozens of guests. The newest Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries was causing a buzz in many social circles, and one never knew what event she would choose to attend.

"I think I need another drink." Sirius said, unable to avert his eyes as a small crowd formed around the young woman. Elsewhere the band started and couples moved to the floor.

Sirius felt Ron place another glass in his hand as he watched Hermione accept a dance from a familiar face.

"Oliver Wood." Ron muttered, with a small grin, "That Scottish son-of-a-bitch."

Sirius growled low in his throat as he watched the couple dance, the star Quidditch players hands inappropriately too low for the Animagus' liking.

Sirius' attraction to the young witch had started almost a year ago. Miraculously rescued from the Veil, Sirius had picked up the pieces of his tattered life, and with his pardon and the help from Harry and his friends, he had stepped back into wizarding society. He'd also been drawn to his previous playboy ways, and had regularly sought out warm beds to spend the night when the nightmares that had plagued him were too much to bare.

He knew Hermione had frowned on his treatment of witches, but he also knew she could not entirely blame him. It did after all, take two to tango. In a bid to find a more respectable standing for his name, - which had caused much scoffing and sniggering in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place - Hermione had brewed several foul tasting potions, one having phenomenally cured his nightmares the dreamless sleep draught could not.

Sirius' current issue was not nightmares, but dreams of a bushy haired witch asleep across the hall that made him toss and turn in the still hours of the night.

"_Hermione." Sirius purred, as she descended the stairs of Grimmauld place, her fitted black robes moving elegantly around her feet. _

"_Sirius." Hermione answered, stopping on the bottom step so she was eye level with him. _

"_Do you have an escort to the ball on Saturday?" he asked._

_Hermione's brown eyes gleamed with humour. "You mean the excuse for the rich and famous to gasbag and elegantly dance in a fancy hotel, before retiring to their rooms to partake in less than elegant debauchery?"_

_Sirius grinned, "The one and only."_

"_I haven't decided if I'm going yet." Hermione answered, her fingers tracing the elegant carving at the end of the staircase banister. _

"_Not up for some 'less than elegant debauchery' then?" Sirius asked playfully. _

"_Are you offering?"_

"_My dear Hermione, any debauchery I can offer can only be described as pure elegance."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "No."_

_Sirius faltered, "No? Not even to gasbag and dance in a fancy hotel?"_

Watching Hermione talking animatedly to a group, where the wizards couldn't tear their eyes from the goddess in front of them, and the witches looking nothing but bored and jealous simultaneously, Sirius felt the familiar pang in his chest whenever she was in the room.

"You should ask her to dance," Harry suggested as Ron was pulled onto the floor by a blonde witch in a green dress.

"If she wanted to dance with me, she would have accepted my invitation." Sirius argued.

"She never accepts an invitation, Wood's just lucky he asked for the first dance, I doubt she'll say yes to another."

Sirius watched from the bar as Hermione was once again escorted to the dance floor, this time by none other than Draco Malfoy. The pair did look a picture, the handsome heir, tall and broad shouldered, cradling the confident witch in his arms. They kept a respectable distance apart, but Sirius figured that was more Hermione's doing than the Slytherin she was dancing with.

His fingers itched to touch her, to feel her silky skin beneath his calloused hands, to let her curls down and sink his fingers into the softness of them.

Across the room, Hermione lifted her eyes and met his over Draco's shoulder. The intensity burned as he held her stare. He caught her smirk as she turned her face to whisper something in Draco's ear, a small grin on her face as she kept her eyes on Sirius.

"Tease." Sirius muttered, breaking the eye contact and turning to the bar.

"She's not a normal witch." Harry supplied to his left.

"Don't I know it." Sirius replied.

"I mean, she's not a normal witch to your standards." Harry explained, "You can't expect to seduce Hermione and walk away the next morning. She won't let you._ I_ won't let you." Harry added, making sure Sirius caught the underlying warning in his tone.

"Who said anything about walking away?" Sirius asked

Harry looked doubtfully at his Godfather, "This is you we're talking about, you've not done much to fix your playboy reputation since you've been back."

Sirius shot Harry a glare, "Do you remember the last time I was out of Grimmauld for a night?"

Harry's eyes softened, "Well, it has been a while. Ron and I wondered if there was something wrong." He said, with a crooked grin.

Sirius' bark of laughter echoed off the walls, "Nothing wrong in that department mate, just been a little distracted lately." He answered, turning back to the bar as he watched Hermione begin a dance with an unfamiliar wizard.

Harry grinned, "You're not the only one."

Sirius turned curiously to the young wizard beside him, raising an elegant eyebrow for Harry to continue.

"You may not notice, but Hermione had the tendency to blush and avert her eyes whenever you wander into the room. Tall, confident, I'll-flirt-with-whomever-I-like Hermione Grager blushed! I thought she was going to die from inhaling her tea last week when you decided it would be a good idea to walk into the kitchen with no shirt on."

Sirius cast a curious glance out to the dance floor, Hermione now lost in a sea of robes.

"I didn't notice."

Harry rolled his eyes, "For someone who's been distracted lately, you don't seem to pay much attention to your distraction."

Sirius turned back to the bar, downed his drink and slammed the glass on the polished wood. Spinning on his heal he began walking out to the dance floor, ignoring Harry's question of where he was going and why he was leaving him on his own.

He caught a glimpse of her through the dancers as she smiled and thanked her current partner. She turned away from him and began making her way to the edge of the floor, gracefully walking between dancing couples. Stepping between people, Sirius moved quickly to catch her. He drew close as she reached the tables around the edge.

Reaching out he gently grasped her elbow and turned her.

"Could I trouble you to a dance, Miss Granger?" he asked, sending her his most charming smile.

"I _was_ going to get a drink." She protested, smiling back up at him.

Sirius chuckled and clasped her hand, lightly tugging her back to the centre of the room and pulling her into his arms. She kept a courteous distance between them as one of his hands fell to her waist, the other cradling her hand in his.

"Changed your mind about coming then?" Sirius asked looking down at the witch in front of him.

Hermione smiled up at him, "I hadn't decided when we last spoke."

"Hmm, was it the gasbagging or debauchery that tempted you?"

Hermione ducked her head as she shook it, "You're incorrigible, Mister Black."

Sirius chuckled, "So I've been told." He replied, sliding his hand along to the small of her back and pulling her closer. The soft feel of her skin beneath his fingers was heaven, as he gently ran his thumb back and forth, her skin velvet under his touch.

Hermione looked back up at him and lifted an eyebrow at the change in proximity.

"Why Sirius, is that any way for a wizard to act in polite company?"

Sirius grinned, "You're a tease, Witch. And I know half the families here and I wouldn't call any of them polite."

"I'm not one of your normal conquests, Sirius." Hermione protested as he lifted her hand up to join the other around his neck, her fingers involuntarily playing with the ends of his hair. She was willing to flirt and dance with the wizards around her, but when it came to the one she wanted, she was on unsteady ground.

"No, you're not." He agreed, pulling her closer so the sides of their temples were touching.

Hermione could feel the strong body, wrapped so closely to hers, Sirius' warmth enveloping her as his stubble created agonising friction across her face. His breath ghosted along her cheek and she felt the gentle rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"You look stunning tonight," he started, "When you walked in you captured every wizards eye like a moth to the flame. Even Harry choked on his drink at the sight of you, and I swear Ron was borderline goo material.

He felt Hermione chuckle against him as he continued, "Merlin, Hermione, you stole the air right out of my lungs."

"You certainly know how to flatter a witch." She murmured, her fingers tangling in his black locks.

"Mmm, you had me spellbound tonight," he admitted, his lips trailing softly on her neck. "But you never fail to steal my breath away, no matter the room you walk into."

Hermione stifled a surprised yelp as Sirius dipped her backwards, one hand splayed across her back, as the other fell behind knee through the split in her dress. She suppressed a shudder at the contact on her sensitive skin as Sirius met her eyes and smirked before swooping her back up.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, "Why are you saying this?"

"Have I ever said anything to you I didn't mean?" he asked, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly as her eyes darted to his lips.

"I'm not one of your normal witches," Hermione repeated softly, as Sirius moved closer, the pair no longer dancing with their fellow guests.

"I know." He whispered, tenderly running the back of his fingers down the side of her face before closing the gap between them and gently pressing his lips to hers, gracefully stealing the breath from her lungs.

He paused, gauging her reaction as she froze momentarily in his arms before pressing back. Taking her consent, Sirius slanted his lips and moved his mouth against hers, tilting his head and pulling Hermione closer as he breathed in her scent. Her lips were like the soft velvet of rose petals, delicate to the touch, yet enticingly inviting at the same time.

Needing more, Sirius swept his tongue along her bottom lip and felt his knees buckle as she granted him entrance, their tongues meeting in a slow sensual dance as they lost themselves and forgot the world around them. She tasted divine, a foreign and exquisite flavour he had never had the pleasure of tasting, like a fine malt whisky, aged for an unknown amount of years and stored in a dusty cellar corner. He drank her, not able to get enough as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He felt his body rapidly heat to a level not entirely appropriate for the middle of a ballroom, and ceded in having to part from the witch in front of him.

Breaking apart slowly, Sirius met Hermione's playful eyes and smiled, "You're a wicked woman, Hermione Granger."

Hermione returned his smile, "You're not so bad yourself, Sirius Black." She brought her lips up to his ear, "How about we leave this lot to their gasbagging and dancing?"

Sirius chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Up for some less than elegant debauchery now, are we?"

Hermione pressed her lips back against his and ran her fingers down his chest before slipping her hand in his. "I have a room." She murmured.

"Then by all means," Sirius said huskily, "Lead the way."

* * *

Sirius followed as Hermione stepped into her room, glancing around he could see she'd been given one of the better suites in the hotel. The tall windows of the top floor showed the stars shining as the moon poured soft silvery light over every surface it touched. The large four poster bed was covered in cream sheets with intricate gold accents, a stark yet pleasing contrast to the rich burgundy walls that surrounded them.

Hermione flicked her wand – from where she had retrieved it, Sirius was at a loss – and lit a few of the candles around the room as she removed her jewellery.

He watched her intently with his piercing grey eyes. Standing in the moonlight she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he found himself mesmerised as she reached up and pulled a single pin from her hair, releasing her curls to cascade down her back.

"Merlin," He whispered, moving slowly up to her, "You are so beautiful." He complimented, taking her gently in his arms.

She smiled up at him, settling in comfortably as he stared down into her eyes that reflected the shining moonlight. He caught a hint of doubt and he shook his head, leaning in and planting a soft, reassuring kiss on her lips. Pulling back Sirius paused, glancing once more in her eyes before moving swiftly forward again and claiming her lips in a passionate, bruising kiss. Their tongues sparred in a exotic dance as Sirius ran his fingers down her spine, eliciting a delightful moan from the witch in his arms as she pressed herself closer to him.

Running his hands back up he cradled her face before moving along her soft skin to the back of her neck and releasing the clasp of her dress. In a swish of fabric the garment lay at Hermione's feet, leaving her skin bare save for the modest pare of knickers that graced her hips. Not breaking the kiss, Sirius gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to the bed, allowing the witch to step out of the pool of fabric at her feet.

Smoothing his hands up her torso, Hermione shuddered as his fingers grazed the base of her uncovered breasts before sliding back down to her stomach and around to the small of her back.

"Sirius." Hermione moaned at his tease, breaking away from his lips and dropping her fingers to his shirt. Buttons slipping from their confines as her elegant fingers descended, eager to touch the hard body hidden from sight.

Sirius buried his face in her hair as she worked down his top, his lips finding the sensitive spot just behind her ear as he sucked gently. He moved his hands down from her back and slipped them into her black underwear, gently grasping her soft rear, delighting in the shudder that rippled down her body as his fingers stroked her sensitive skin.

Wanting to be closer to Sirius, Hermione lifted a leg as if to climb him and to stroked it along his thigh causing him to reach down and again catch the back of her knee, calloused fingers against the soft silky skin.

Releasing the last button from Sirius shirt Hermione glanced down and opened it, revealing the skin beneath she so longed to touch as he nipped her neck gently. Hermione ran her fingers tantalizing slow up his chest under the edges of his open shirt, causing Sirius release her leg and growl as he pressed closer, seeking her lips once again, bending her backwards at the waist as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor behind him.

As the back of his legs hit the bed, Sirius turned and gently lowered her before breaking away. Sitting back he gazed down at her near naked form. The soft mercury moonlight pooled across her pale skin as she watched him take her in.

"You're exquisite love," Sirius said gruffly, moving back on the bed and gently picking up one of her feet, her black stiletto still in place. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her arch as he slipped the shoe off before pressing his lips to the underside of her foot, chuckling as she writhed beneath him.

"Ticklish?" Sirius asked, looking up and meeting Hermione's lust full stare.

"Impatient" Hermione replied.

Sirius chuckled and repeated his actions with her other foot, moving no faster than before.

Sitting up, Hermione pulled him to her lips, sliding her tongue between his lips as her hands fell to his belt. He buried one hand in her curls as they fell backwards onto the soft sheets. Starting at her waist Sirius slid his other hand up to cup her breast, his thumb running over her hardened nipple. Groaning at the contact, Hermione pressed herself into his hand as he broke away from her lips, leaving open mouthed kisses down to her other breast.

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped, her fingers leaving his belt and her arms wrapping around him as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently.

Pulling his hand from her curls he moved it down to her underwear and slipped in.

"Oh God!" Hermione cried as he found her wet folds, running is calloused fingers along her lips and finding her tight bud of nerves.

Sirius could feel his arousal straining against his pants as he circled her clit with his thumb, her scent invading his senses as his breath quickened. Releasing one breast from his lips he encircled the other, a sheen of sweat glistening on both their bodies as the heat between them increased.

Lifting his head, Sirius met her lips again and swallowed her gasp as he dipped his fingers and slid into her. He could hear her breathing increase as she shook against him, and he moved his lips to her ear, slipping another finger in and pressing against her.

"Come on, Love. Cum for me." He murmured, licking the shell of her ear as he pressed his arousal against her thigh before circling her clit sharply with his thumb.

A sharp moan escaped Hermione, and she arched her back as the tightness she felt popped and she rode wave after wave of pleasure as Sirius fingers worked magic.

Falling languidly back onto the bed Hermione smiled at Sirius as he slipped his fingers out of her wet folds and smiled down at her flushed face.

Grinning, he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her, loving the jolt of desire that flared in her eyes. He moaned at her salty sweet taste as she pressed her palms to his chest and pushed him onto his back.

Straddling his thighs, Hermione resumed her previous task at his belt. She could see his arousal pressed against his pants as she slipped his zipper down, and held his eyes as he lifted his hips and allowed her divest him of his remaining clothes. Throwing the garments behind her, Hermione grinned and glanced down at his throbbing erection, barely taking him in before he flipped them back over.

"You're entirely too dressed." Sirius muttered, hooking his fingers in the band of her underwear and sliding them down her thighs.

Settling himself over her, Sirius leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Why didn't you let me…" Hermione started, her brow furrowing.

"Later," Sirius grinned as he positioned himself at her entrance and inched into her warmth, eliciting moans from both parties as he pressed in, fully sheathing himself inside her.

Sirius waited and watched as Hermione adjusted to him, and when she rocked her hips beneath him he pulled slowly before pushing back in, setting a slow pace as they felt the pressure in the room rise.

Hermione's fingernails grazed down his back as his hand found her breast once again, squeezing her nipple between his fingers as he changed his angle slightly, pleased when Hermione groaned and dug her nails into his skin. Increasing his pace marginally, Sirius rocked his hips as he moved within her, her tight sheath sending him to places he never thought possible with a witch.

"So fucking tight." He murmured, nibbling on her lower lip, his breath coming in short gasps as sweat beaded on his brow.

Hermione grinned up at him before she arched, the top of her head on the sheets exposing the column of her neck to him. Sirius latched on with his lips, his teeth grazing slightly.

Hermione felt her breathing rapidly increase but couldn't find what she needed. She needed more, wanted more. And she knew she could get it. Placing her hands on Sirius shoulders she pushed him onto his back, feeling him slip from her as she followed. Grinning down at the shocked expression on his face Hermione lowered herself back onto him and rocked her hips.

"Fuck." Sirius groaned.

"Such an eloquent lover." Hermione teased, her fingernails scraping over his nipples causing his eyes to roll back.

"Don't you know it." he grunted, grasping her hips and moving with her as she lifted herself off him before rolling back down.

Hermione leant over, kissing him passionately, the new position sending bright lights through her head.

"Fuck." She moaned.

Sirius chuckled, his fingertips digging bruisingly into her hips as they increased their pace once again. Sirius felt her curls brush back and forth across his chest as her fingers tangled into his black locks. Reaching between them his fingers found her sensitive bud and he felt her buck against him.

"More." She gasped, nibbling on his ear. "Fuck, Sirius. More."

Flipping them back over, Sirius grasped an ankle and hooked it over his shoulder, lifting her slightly off the bed and thrusting into the witch below in pure bliss.

Hermione felt him press deeper and faster, the new position garning friction across her clit making her buck against him. Sirius slipped a hand back between them and pinched twice as he felt her shudder beneath him, a long loud moan sounding from her lips as she bucked and wave after wave of pleasure flowed over her. Sirius watched from above and with a cry of her name, climaxed moments later.

Breathing heavily, Sirius collapsed on top of Hermione, his head resting below her chin.

His skin felt alive, on fire as the passion simmered.

"I can feel every nerve ending." Hermione whispered.

"You too?" Sirius asked softly, lifting his head and smiling down at her flushed face.

"I suppose a bit of debauchery will do that for you." Hermione replied, returning his smile.

Sirius pulled himself up and found her lips, kissing her softly and sweetly. "That wasn't debauchery, love."

Hermione's smile grew as Sirius rolled off her pulled the soft sheet over them. Settling down Hermione snuggled into his side and hooked a slim leg over his.

"It wasn't all together elegant either." She said a while later, breaking the silence as Sirius was just dozing off.

A noise of protest escaped Sirius' mouth as he ran his fingers up and down her arm, "Sure it was."

"Hmm, I'm not entirely convinced." Hermione said, tilting her head and smiling cheekily up at him.

Sirius stared in shock before a grin formed on his face. "Well then, my witchy woman, looks like I have some more convincing to do then."

Hermione barely registered his hands on her hips before he rolled them and she found himself beneath him once again.

He grinned down at her, "I'll show you elegant debauchery Sweetheart, believe me."

Hermione chuckled, tugging him back down, "Oh, I look forward to it."


End file.
